My side of the story
by Shadow Koga
Summary: this story deals with kadaj and his thoughts in the movie spoilars lay ahead but if you desire go on ahead


I could fell him taking away my life and my spirit it felt like hell honestly I couldn't take it when I fused with Mother I felt like I was dieing in an interning of endless darkness you do not know the pain I felt when the did that to me heck I was only a living vessel of a general who came before me and… and I was the same as him ruthless uncaring but to tell you the truth I really did care about the people I injured with geostigma but mainly I was concerned with the children I made drink that water I fused my energy with I honestly didn't think there were that many children with geostigma.

Geostigma, reunion, and Mother those were the words I lived for but you know that was only one side of me, well actually that was only one side of me and I hated it every night I word have nightmares about the same person Sethorioth, that I was destined to become, and every night the nightmares got worse I word cry every nights and my two brothers, Yazoo, and Loz word wake up by the sound of my screaming and they word comfort me and tell me it was going to be all right and I word try to make those words real but in reality I couldn't.

When I was on the roof of a random building I had pick to watch the destruction Rufus, the man I had told my thoughts too, he ask me why I needed Jenova Cells in order to become whole again and I told him I and I told him that Sethorioth was coming back. Then after he asked me that I summoned the lion like dragon monster. He appeared where my Brothers and those two Turks were and blew up the monument of Midgar. After a while Rufus got up and I thought he was Mother idiotic for me to think that because how could I not have realized that he had Mother in his hand so by out of pure rage and heartbroken sorrow I tried to kill him but he jump down to the ground and I followed but not to help him but to get Mother. After I got down I held Mother in my hand her cells drip onto my leather pants she told me to go to the place I was created so I could finish the Reunion underway and I soon tried to say something to her Big Brother appeared on his motorcycled and as soon as I saw him I quickly got to my feet and then on my bike and speeding away as fast as I could. My brothers following me as I made my way to the laboratory I got to the bridge my brothers were fighting in the tunnel below me trying to by me time to get to the laboratory. As soon as I got to the road following the lab I felt a pain in my heart then after that Big Brother came fighting me with his buster sword before the battle got to intense I cut of his sleeve and quickly drove off. I made it to the church that Loz had a fight with a woman earlier. I stop my bike and said Mother I stop a few minutes to see if she would reply but she didn't and I thought I had done everything she wanting me to. After that Big Brother came again and our fight began again but I really didn't want to I just wanted to get the reunion underway so to stop our battle I use a lighting materia and blew up a tower like pole to get some distance between me and him then I had a sudden thought what if I used a materia to kill him and that would settled this once and for all but before I could a rain started and I quickly started my bike and went. When I got to the place I needed to be he spoke to me he said that I was to slow I said please just give me a little more time then Big Brother came again then the voice said let me pure my strength into you and kill that black sheep. Brother I'm with her at last. So what's going to happen now? Mothers going to tell me don't worry your see. I guess a remnant wouldn't really know. So what if I'm a puppet once apone a time you were too! Then after I said that my final battle began but it felt more like his battle to me every move I did it was his control. After I felt his present give up on me I fell back and hung on to the ledge of a building while Big Brother stood above me looking down on me then after that I threw Mother and he hit her and I jumped to get her but then suddenly my sight was gone and all I could hear was nothing. I was suddenly in a dark place cold, scary. I was alone Mother had chosen Sethorioth and not me then after that I was back I was only in that world for a minute but in this world I was gone for 1 hour. My body hurt I tried to stand up but I fell but to my surprise Big brother caught me an held me in his arms in my time of dying and I heard a voice of a lady but it was not mean but gentle she said I could come home now and she reached her hand to me and I excepted it and at that moment I was truly happy I was freed.


End file.
